


Promises Renewed

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [38]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce and Lynn renew promises to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Renewed

Lynn feels her mind floating through the darkness that surrounds her. She hears voice calling out to her, begging her to wake up. "Lynn." Bryce's voice calls out to her. "Wake up, love." Lynn pushes herself toward his voice, sinking back to consciousness.

"Bryce." Lynn mumbles as she rubs her eyes, waking up. When she opens her eyes, Lynn sees Bryce laying on his side next to her. She reaches over, caressing his cheek. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, love, you're not dreaming. I really am here." Lynn cuddles into Bryce, feeling his arms wrap around her. "You could have died, love. That spell took so much out of you." Bryce presses his lips into her hair, and Lynn feels dampness follow. Moving back, she sees tears rolling down his cheeks. Gently, she kisses them away. "You had been asleep for nearly a week. I was afraid for you. My ring, it was cooler than it should be, until today."

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to try." Lynn looks around for Cullen. "Was I able to bring you both back?"

"Yes, but only just. If the spell required any more of you, love, you would have died. Please, I beg you, promise me you won't do that again." Lynn shakes her head, tears building up in her eyes.

"I can't." Lynn closes her eyes, to keep herself from crying, her chin quivering. "I can't do this without you." She feels Bryce wiping away the tears that escape her eyes, his lips against hers.

"You can, love. You're stronger than you know."

"I don't want to be that strong, promise me you won't leave me until we're old." Lynn opens her eyes to gaze into his.

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"I promise." Lynn kisses Bryce to seal the promises renewed between them. The last of the cold ache in her heart fades, replaced by the warmth of hope. Breaking the kiss, Lynn stares at Bryce's face, trying to memorize every detail. "What happened?"

"I was attacked, here in Skyhold. Cullen tried to protect me, but they were too much for him. He fell before I did, and they went after me as soon as he was unconscious. The last thing I remember seeing was arrows from the shadows. Someone had come to save us." Lynn watches Bryce close his eyes and take a deep breath. "Love, they were the last of the Templars from our circle."

"How did they get into Skyhold?" Bryce shrugs, making Lynn worry there might be more. "I'll have Cassandra and Bull look among the Templars to see if there are any more. Until I'm sure there aren't I'm not leaving you behind again."

 

"Ah, you're awake." Anders walks up to the bed. "Mind if I scan you?" Lynn nods, watching Anders summon magic and move his hands above her body. He stops at her pelvic area, frowning. "You said you were made sterile?"

"Yes." Lynn says, confused, until she remembers what Bryce said at the cross roads.

"You're pregnant, my dear." Anders looks as though several thoughts cross his mind at once, and he's trying to put his thought in order.

"Is it healthy?" Lynn asks, worried that it died when she tried to stay with Bryce in death, or after she had cast the spell that brought him back.

"It's perfectly healthy. Are you going to keep it?" 

"I'm going to try to, I don't know what's going to happen before the end." Lynn rests her hands on her stomach, and Bryce places his hands on top of hers. She looks into his eyes and smiles. "We're going to have a baby." She whispers excitedly. Bryce kisses her, and Lynn dreams of the family she and Bryce will have together.


End file.
